Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a method for measurement control and a base station using the same, and more particularly to a method for measurement control used for multiple coverage areas in a coverage range of a base station.
Related Art
As mobile communication network becomes more and more popular, the number of mobile communication users rapidly grows, and the user demand for data service via mobile communication also increases significantly. According to the international statistics, more than 70% of the data service takes place indoors. However, indoor signals may be easily blocked or absorbed by the building, resulting in coverage problems. Taking Long Term Evolution (LTE) for example, the indoor coverage of LTE has the characteristics of small coverage range, low capacity, sparse distribution, and being vulnerable to interference. Thus it may be difficult to identify the details about user distribution and service usage, making it difficult to realize an optimized LTE indoor coverage. Therefore, it is an important subject in the industry to find out the user distribution within the coverage range.